Numerous devices have been devised for mounting and displaying objects on a wall such as mirrors, plates, pictures, and the like, in which the object is removably mounted in a frame. Heretofore, the object is retained in a mounting frame by a plurality of retaining means such as pivotally mounted tabs or by separate components which are attached to the frame and engaged with the displayed object. Although these devices perform satisfactorily they do require additional components to be manufactured and subsequently attached to the frame. Each of these separate parts and assembly thereof increases the costs of the display device.
One particular area in which display devices are used is for displaying of commemorative or limited edition plates on a wall or other usual vertical structure in which the plate will have a picture or other art work on the front surface. The frame will have a circular front opening for viewing of the artwork on the plate mounted in the frame. The frame will be provided with retaining means spaced about the inner periphery such as the above mentioned pivotally mounted tatsfor securing the plate on the frame.
Another disadvantage of such display devices for plates is that they are only useable with a very limited number of plates due to the variety of plate sizes, shapes, curvatures, etc. The display device has to closely match the particular plate to be mounted therein to insure that the desired retaining force is exerted against the plate to prevent its accidental disengagement from the frame and possible subsequent breakage since some of these plates obtain considerable value over the passage of time.
Therefore there is a need for an inexpensive display device for mounting such commemorative plates or other circular objects, which can be mass produced extremely inexpensively with a minimum number of components, and which permits plates having various curvatures and other circular objects of varying thicknesses to be mounted therein.